


i bet my life on you

by Misharousing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Polyamory, Top Derek, exhibitionist stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misharousing/pseuds/Misharousing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is slowly adjusting to incorporating Scott into his relationship with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i bet my life on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/gifts).



> I'm terrible at summaries. D:  
> Written for the polywolf exchance as a gift for tabris. I sincerely hope you don't hate it.  
> Beta read and edited by Angela who doesn't have an ao3 account for reasons that are entirely unknown to me.

Derek thrust into Scott, working the boy's body very slowly. They'd already made love on the desk twice so Derek wasn't feeling rushed at all. One arm curled around Scott's waist and pulled him so his back was pressed to the older man's chest while his other hand was wrapped around the boy's cock, stroking him at the same pace he was fucking him. "Talk to me. How's it feel?" He asked the younger man, words whispered into his ear.   
  
He wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Scott when he heard a car door close followed closely by the office door opening. His hips stilled from the slow thrusts into his lover and he buried his face against the back of his neck. It was easy to ignore the soft whine Scott emitted when he stopped, instead focusing on Stiles approaching. This was still new to Derek, his wolf was struggling to adjust to having two mates. It wasn't like Scott wasn't wanted, Derek genuinely cared for the boy and wanted things to work, as did Stiles, but Derek always felt a little guilty when Stiles saw them together. He knew Stiles had wanted Scott as their third as much as he had but knowing that and having Stiles walk in to see him fucking his best friend in a place that he'd only ever been with the human was a very different thing.  
  
He couldn't stay overprotective of his new mate for long, as soon as Stiles entered the office a smile played at his lips. The human looked over the wolves curled together on the couch, admiring their forms before he approached the duo. Instead of sitting on the couch with them and attaching his lips to Scott's in greeting as he'd normally do when first seeing the boy he sat on the  ground, face lined up with their waists and reached a two fingers out to gently stroke Scott's hole where it was spread open. Long fingers rubbed firmly against the tight ring for a moment. Stiles's eyes practically lit up when he pressed hard enough to breach Scott and earned a loud moan from both of his mates.  
  
"He hasn't knotted you yet? Milk his cock, Scott. Make Derek tie you two together so I can clean you out when he's done." Stiles's words were softly spoken to the true alpha. Hearing those words made Derek twitch inside of Scott and start up the slow thrusts again. It was easier when he knew Stiles was okay with catching them. He truly did love his first mate and hadn't expected them to both fall for someone else together but it was moment like this, and only moments like there, where he felt confident that things were going to work out for them. The mixed emotions he felt with them drove him a bit crazy. None of the insecurities he felt were things he actually needed to worry about and he knew that but getting rid of them was something that would take time.  
  
His hips started snapping into Scott faster as the boy worked his hole over Derek's cock and moaned softly for the beta. The feel of Stiles's fingers on the base of his dick was helping to urge him to speed up. The human was always so much better than him at sharing his affections and he proved it right then when he wrapped a hand around Derek's balls and rubbed them while leaning in to seal his lips against Scott's in a slow, passionate kiss. Giving both of his men something to really focus on while they fucked.  
  
All that could be heard in the room for the moment was the soft moans of Scott into Stiles's mouth, rapid breathing from Derek and a sharp smacking of skin where Derek's hips were hitting Scott's round cheeks. As if on cue the beta grabbed Scott's hips and tight and thrust deep into him not a moment before the front door of the building opened again. It couldn't be Stiles, he was already in the room. That left one person that could  possibly be showing up that late to check on him. With a snarl he turned to the office door and pulled out of Scott, scrambling to find a pair of boxers to pull on.  
  
"God damn it, Stiles, what have I said about fucking my deputy in here?" The sheriff yelled when he pushed the office door open. Derek was rather used to Stilinski catching him and Stiles but Scott having grown up with him and knowing him so well was probably what left him in a mode of panic. He could hear his lover's heart speed up while he struggled to reach a shirt to cover himself and not expose what he'd been doing, as if there was any way to hide it. The only plus side was that the sheriff couldn't smell their pheromones and thus had no idea just how much sex they'd had in the room before he got there. Thankfully he didn't stick around. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he was storming off to his own office. He'd was sure he'd get a lecture from the sheriff in the morning and probably inquiries about when they'd brought Scott into their relationship.  
  
The energy in the room had changed and instead of wanting to remount the alpha and finish inside of him the older man now wanted to get his mates home to bed where nobody could see them. He'd worked on not being overly possessive but anytime someone saw one of their bodies he felt the need to take them to bed and keep them all to himself.  
  
 _Stiles walked into the office with a bright smile. "How are you, sour wolf?" He asked his lover as he approached him. There was no time for a response as Stiles came in for a kiss, catching Derek off guard. Both of his hands grabbed the boy's hips and pulled him closer so he could continue kissing him, breathing softly against the human's mouth and not wanting to let him go._  
  
 _"What are you doing here, Stiles? Thought you were out with Scott?" He asked in a gruff tone as he pulled Stiles into his lap, hands slowly exploring his back. His skin was so soft, so seemingly untouched. But Derek knew better, he'd personally defiled the young human many times and revelled in the memories of raking his nails along his body as he took his lover over and over again._  
  
 _"I was but I missed you and figured I'd distract you from work."_  
  
 _"Sitting in my lap and kissing me isn't a good distraction."_  
  
 _Apparently Stiles had taken that as a challenge because he'd stood up and undone Derek's pants without a word. He dropped to his knees and started to lick slowly over the head of the wolf's thick shaft. His eyes fell shut while he sucked the tip into his mouth, slowly starting to bob his head. His hands both pressed to the beta's thighs and he started trying to take the whole cock into his throat._  
  
 _Just as Derek had reached down to cup Stiles's head the door had busted open and Sheriff Stilinski had stepped into the room, apparently needing Derek to go out immediately. It didn't take long for the man to notice Derek wasn't standing up as he normally would and he stormed quickly out of the room to avoid the uncomfortable images.  "Stiles, quit fucking my deputy!" He yelled angrily on the way out. The only thing worse than getting caught by the boy's dad was the look of glee on Stiles's face, like he actually got off on getting caught. The filthy brat probably did. The fact that he didn't stop sucking the wolf off until he stood up and zipped his pants seemed to be good testament to that fact._  
  
Stiles jumped into action right away and slid onto the couch, wrapping his arms around Scott. Instead of joining in the beta stood and grabbed his pants. May as well get dressed so he could get his mates home and make sure Scott wasn't too worried about the sheriff seeing him.   
  
"He isn't mad at you." the human said very plainly and started to play with Scott's dark hair. He was slowly causing his heart rate to even out once more which was a great comfort to the beta. He continued slowly rubbing the alpha's hair, scratching the top of his head very gently while holding him close. They both needed Scott to know he hadn't ruined anything. As the wolf got control of himself again he tipped his head up, looking at Derek while Stiles stroked him and nuzzled against his neck.  
  
"We're never doing that here again." Scott said with a slow shake of his head so Derek agreed and leaned in to press a firm kiss against the younger man's lips and let it linger there for a moment. It felt good to have his mouth pressed to Scott's, to feel his warm lips and his quiet breathing. Just as he was really starting to get into it Scott stood up and grabbed up his underwear and pants. Watching his body get covered by the black underwear followed by a pair of jeans that were not tight enough on the ass for Derek's taste.  
  
"I need to talk to the sheriff before I head home. Wanna meet me there?" The beta asked the younger man, knowing Scott was eager to go home. Stiles would gladly stick around but it seemed much safer to get him out of the office with Scott.  
  
~~~  
  
After a long talk with the sheriff about the case he'd wrapped up that night Derek made the long drive home. Getting to be alone on the drive where he could let his thoughts run was actually a huge relief to him. His life had changed so much in the last two months and he didn't regret a second of it. He had the most amazing human he'd ever known as his mate and together they were mated to their alpha. It just felt right. He would continue to struggle with his insecurities as he'd never had a relationship with two people at the same time. Occasionally they'd disagree on things and someone would feel ganged up on but it was what they all needed. To feel loved in a stable relationship with two people they truly cared about.   
  
He entered the quiet house, a bit confused as to why he couldn't hear the voices of either of the boy inside. He could hear their heartbeats but they weren't chatting at all. The beta slowly made his way to the bedroom and opened the door slowly. What greeted him in the room was what proved to him that this would work. Stiles was laying on his side with his face pressed into a pillow, eyes closed. Scott was behind him with an arm wrapped around him, The covers were pulled over the boys and they looked completely relaxed.  
  
"Stop staring with that grumpy face. Come lay with us." Of course that was Stiles's voice. Derek shook his head slowly and sat on the edge of the bed so he could take his clothes off, less rushed than he was the last time he'd stripped that night. He placed his badge and gun on the bedside table and tossed his clothes in the hamper across the room.   
  
"I'm coming." He responded once he was naked, crawling under the covers. He pressed himself against Scott's back and draped an arm over both of the boys there, kissing the alpha's hair lightly.  There was nowhere else he'd rather be in that moment. They were safe in their home, both of his mates were curled up in bed and he was able to hear both of their heartbeats and soft breathing. Even if things got hard Derek knew moments like this would always make it worth it. Especially when he felt Stiles's hand press against his own.  
  
  



End file.
